The liars of Rosewood
by dbacksgirl46
Summary: What is there were really 5 liars? How crazy would things get then. This is the story of best friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Brooklyn. Follow on the journey of these friends in their search for Allison with the constant threat of - A.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic. This is my first pretty little liars one. Please tell me what you think.**

It has been a year since I have been back to Rosewood. A year that I've gone without seeing my best friends. A year since my friend Allison went missing. My name is Brooklyn. Brooklyn Harrington. I moved away a year ago to escape the problems in Rosewood, what with my friend going missing and all. Now I'm finally back. Moving was my mom's idea, and I was not quite happy about it. I grew up here, and all my friends are here. Now, as I step into my childhood home I feel as if nothing has changed except the fact that I am now older. But of course everything has changed. I can't shake the amazing feeling of being home though.

I have not seen my other four friends in a year. Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer, and I were inseparable as kids. Until one summer ago. The summer that Allie went missing. After that Aria's parents and my parents decided it would be best to move away. Aria to Iceland and me to Ohio. But now we are both back. I decide to take a walk and see how much has changed or not changed since I was last here. As I walk the quiet streets of Rosewood I can't help but think of all the memories I have with my friends. Some good, some bad, but no matter what happened between us we always remained friends.

Walking past the coffee shop I spot Emily Fields.

"Emily?" I ask.

" Oh my God, Brooklyn!" She said excitedly.

" Yeah, I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" I asked. Em still looked pretty much the same. She still had long dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes, but she is a little taller.

" I've been good, How long are you staying?" she asked.

" Oh I actually just moved back with my mom and brothers." I replied.

Emily gave me a huge hug. We went into the coffee house and bought a cup of coffee. We caught up on everything we had missed over the year. She told me Aria had just moved back as well. She also told me that Spence and Hanna had been distant since I lefts.

"Hanna is kinda the new "it girl" along with Mona." she informed me.

"Wait, hold on, you mean geeky Mona with the glasses? The one Allie couldn't stand is the new " it girl?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah her and Hanna both lost weight and everything turned around for them. Spencer, Hanna, and I don't talk much anymore though." She said with a frown.

"That's to bad." I said.

"It is what it is."

"Well I actually should get going, I have to help my mom unpack the house. It was really nice to see you. I will see you at school tomorrow. Bye Em."

"Bye Brooky." We bid farewell to each other and it was time to get home.

When I walked through the doors I saw my mom had almost everything in place. I went upstairs to unpack and decorate my room. After a few hours everything was in place. As I fell asleep I couldn't help but think tomorrow was gonna be interesting.

"Come on Brook get up you have school." My mom was trying to get me out of bed with little success. I am definitely not a morning person.

"Brook if you don't get your ass out of bed right now I will get your brothers up here and have them throw you out of bed, now get up!" she yelled.

"Ugh fine," I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. "I'm up, see. Now get out so I can get ready."

I walk over to my closet and pull out a short, black, form fitting skirt and a purple and black sheer shirt with a purple tank top to wear under it. I match it with a pair of black pumps. Then I go into the bathroom and do my hair. I curl my auburn red hair to perfection. As I look in the mirror I can't help but wonder why guys think I'm so beautiful. To me I just look average. I have long, naturally curly auburn red hair and hazel eyes. I have very fare skin. I am pretty slim because I am a dancer and I am a "C" cup. I am about 5'7 and done growing. To me that all makes me seem average. I finish putting on my make up and head downstairs.

Walking down the stairs I see my mom drinking her coffee in the kitchen.

"Alright I'm gonna go." I told her.

"Ok, see you after school. Have fun" she said.

I left my house and began my walk to school. On the way there I heard my name being called from behind.

"Brooklyn, Brook!" then yelled. I turned around to see Aria Montgomery running to catch up with me.

"Hey doll you look different since I saw you last. No pink hair I see." I smiled at her. She had changed a lot in a year. She was still the short, petite girl I new, but her hair was longer and it was dark brown still, but it had some lighter streaks in it that she didn't have last time. She looks more mature.

"Haha, ya, I decided to get rid of it when I moved away. It helped me forget some of what happened, you know?" She said with a frown. I knew exactly what she met. I offered her a sad smile as we continued our walk to school.

As we reached the front steps of Rosewood High I felt as if I was being watched by someone. I looked around, but nobody was there. Shaking my head I made my way to my locker which happened to be right next to Hanna's. Em was right, she had changed a lot. Hanna was a lot thinner and had a great taste in clothes. Her long blonde hair was curled to perfection. I looked at what I was wearing and couldn't help the smile that came upon my face at the fact of how much my style has changed as well. I was no longer the girl that wore jeans or jean shorts with a pastel colored top everyday. Now I wore shirts of all different colors, styles, and patterns. I wore skirts and dresses more too. I still love wearing bright colors even though I'm not at the moment. But I just put more time and effort into what I'm wearing. Instead of straightening my long, curly, auburn red hair. I usually curl it to perfection instead of dealing with the natural curls. I'm still pretty recognizable though. At least I think I am. I got my book out of my locker and closed it when I felt someone staring at me. I turned around and met bright blue eyes that could only belong to Hanna.

"Brook! You're back!" she yelled and squeezed me into a tight hug.

"Yeah I just got back yesterday." I said while returning her hug.

"You look great! I almost didn't recognize you, but I knew it was you once I saw your hazel eyes." She said. I laughed. Classic Hanna.  
" Ha, ya well you look amazing too!" I told her.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later." and she waltzed off down the hallway.

I turned and started to head to English when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" I said to whoever I ran into while picking up my book.

"Don't worry about it." replied a very familiar voice. It was then that I looked up and my hazel eyes met the brown ones in front of me.

"Oh, Noel." I said. He reached out his hand and helped me up.

"Hey Brook, its good to see you again. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

"So I take it you just moved back then. My brother had been wondering how Charlie and Logan are doing. Charlie and Logan are two of my four older brothers. I'm the youngest kid and the only girl in my family, so I have four very protective older brothers. The oldest is Chris. He is 26 and is living in New York right now. Then there is Charlie who is 23 and is a professional baseball player. Then my brother Logan who is 22 and he is in the Marines. He is on leave right now and living with my mom and I. Finally there is my twin brother Brody who is 16 like me. Right now he is in juvy and will hopefully be out soon.

"They are great. Logan is gonna be here a few weeks before he is deployed again if they want to hang out."

"Oh cool." By this time we were walking in the direction of my class when we stopped and he whispered in my ear, "You are still as I remember you, still so beautiful. No actually I think you are even more beautiful." With that he walked into the classroom leaving me standing there. As I start to walk in my phone beeps with a text.

_Oh looks like little Brooky still loves the bad boys. But if I do remember correctly you have been burned by one before. What was his name? Tyler? Better watch out. You never know what may be lurking around the corner in your next relationship. ~A_

What the hell. Nobody knew about Tyler accept Allie. Could this mean she is still alive?

**Alright. sorry that was pretty long but I have so many ideas for this story. Please review and tell me what you think! Love ya'll. I will post more in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter I hope you guys like it. The stuff in italics is flashbacks to Allison.**

How could anybody know about Tyler. This is to weird. As I walk into class I keep my head down to try and hide how freaked out I really am. I'm terrified. Whoever this is knows one of my secrets so I wonder what else they know. I have so many secrets that can't get out. What if whoever this is, is trying to hurt me. But another part of me wonders if it is Allison. I remember the night I told her about what happened with Tyler.

_I had just seen him with this brunette girl. Tyler was my boyfriend, but now he has ripped my heart out. I don't know what to do about this. If my brothers see me like this then they will freak out and try to kill him. I can't go home right now, but I really need to talk to someone. Allison. She is someone that I can talk to. I start to walk to her house with tears streaming down my face. As I walk up the steps the thought of turning around and walking away came to mind, but I have to do this. I knock on the front door of the Dilaurentis house. I expected it to be Allison or her mom that answered the door, but to my surprise it was her older brother Jason. _

_"Brooklyn, Hey, What are you doing here?" he asked. When he said this I finally looked up to meet his eyes._

_"Hey, Brook what's wrong? Did somebody hurt you?" His eyes were full of concern instead of the glazed over look they normally had when he was high. _

_"Um, I'm fine. I..Is Allie here?" I asked as I took in a shuddering breath._

_"Ya she is up in her room." He opened the door a little wider too let me in. "Brook if you ever need to talk, I'm here." I was about to say thank you when I was interrupted by Allie._

_"Ok Jason leave her alone and go get high with your friends or something. Come on Brooky." I followed her into her room and shut the door._

_"What happened Brook?"_

_"Tyler he...he cheated on my. I caught him making out with a girl in his car when I was walking home from Han's. The worse part is that it was Jenna." I told her the whole story in detail. He ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I started crying hysterically. _

_"He cheated on you with that troll? Is he blind why would he choose her over you. She is nothing but a slut. Don't let him have the satisfaction of making you cry darling." _

_We sat there the whole night watching the notebook and eating ice cream. Then she told me something she has said for a long time and it still freaked me out she said: "You know Jason has had a crush on you since we were in the seventh grade. You two are like perfect for each other." I of course didn't agree with her, but it still creeped me out._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

My first three classes went by in a blur. It was time for lunch. As I was walking to lunch I see Spencer Hastings a few steps in front of me.

"Hey Spencer." I said.

"Oh hey Brooklyn. I heard you moved back. How have you been?" she asked with a smile.

"I've been good, but I really missed it here. I'm happy to be back."

"Well I'm glad you are back. I really missed you and we haven't talked since you moved."

"Ya, I'm sorry, things were really hard when I moved." I apologized.

"It's all right, I'm just glad you are back." We got to the cafeteria and bought our lunch. We went to find a table when I saw Aria sitting alone. We went over and sat with her. A few minutes later Emily and Hanna joined us. It was like nothing had changed between us. We were all quiet at first until Mona came over.

"Hanna why are you sitting with them? We sit over there." She said pointing at the table in the center of the room.

"I'm sitting here today. I need to talk to them." she said. Mona walked away and then Hanna turned to us.

"I think Allie is alive, I think I saw her on my back porch last night. Then today I got a text from someone that knew a secret that only Allison knew." She told us.

"Wait was this text signed by someone named A? Cause I got a text like that too." I said. Everybody else said they got a text from A too. So based on what Hanna said she saw. Could Allie really be alive?

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was walking home with Aria when we passed the street Spencer lived on. It looked like there were a bunch of police around the house Allie used to live in. I wonder whats going on so I texted Spencer.

_Spence what's going on with the police by your house? -Brook_

Aria and I looked at each other waiting for a reply.

"I think the police are at the Dilaurentis' old house." I said.

"I think you're right." My phone beeped with a text from Spencer. It said: _I don't know what is going on but there are police in the backyard of the Dilaurentis house. I would get home and see if there is any news. -Spence_

I walked the rest of the way home and said goodbye to Aria. I walked in the door said a brief hello to my mom and turned on the Rosewood News. The headline on the screen shocked me.

"Nooo!" I screamed. My mom ran into the room asking what was wrong when she saw the screen. I had fallen to the floor crying. There on the screen it said:** MISSING TEEN ALLISON DILAURENTIS FOUND DEAD. **

This is a nightmare. How could this be happening. I still had hope that she would come back, but she is really gone.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening." I said over and over again. I heard the front door open and close and heard footsteps coming into the room. Within seconds Logan had me in his arms and I was crying into his shoulder.

That night I went to bed thinking about everything that happened the summer and everything that happened today. I had nightmares that night. When I woke up I found that it was 9:00 am. There was a note on the table next to my bed.

_**With everything that happened yesterday your friends parents and I agree that you guys need to take a few days and calm down before you go back. I'll be at work till late and your brother is out. If you need your friends you can have them over. See you later, I love you Brooky -Mom**_

So now I get to just sit here and think about this all day. I texted all my friends to come over. Ten minutes later and they were all here. All we could do was talk and cry. Sharing all the memories we had of her.

"I can't believe she is really gone." I cried. The tears wouldn't stop coming.

"Oh Brooky I can't even imagine how much harder this is for you. You two were friends when you were 6 years old. Way before we were all friends with her." Em said while hugging me. Its true. We had been friends for a long time. We were like sisters. We did everything together from sleepovers to our families going on vacation together.

"We are all gonna get through this because we have each other." Aria said.

We spent the rest of the day talking and reminiscing. We all eventually fell asleep after my mom got home. My dreams were like they were last night full of nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Please review and if I get some I will post another chapter soon! This chapter is going to be a couple different point of views.**

Brook's POV

The week went by agonizingly slow. Today is the funeral. I get up and pick out my clothes for the day I have been dreading all week. I walk into my closet and pick my black, lacy, short sleeved dress that goes down to about mid-thigh. I pick out a pair of black ankle boots to wear with it. I put on the clothes and look in the mirror. Something seemed to be missing. I looked in my jewelry box and found my gold heart necklace that Allie had given me for my birthday a few years ago. I put it on and stare at it for a few moments thinking of all the memories I had with her. Then I go to the bathroom to curl my hair and do my make up quickly. Logan drove my mom and I to the church. They dropped me at the front and went to find a place to park the car. I entered to vestibule and saw Allison's family. Mrs. Dilaurentis approached me first.

"Oh Brook, look how beautiful you are." She greeted me. I could see that sadness in her blue eyes. Her eyes were once bright and full of life, but now they are cold and mournful.

"Oh...Um thanks Mrs. Dilaurentis."

"No, Thank you," She said. I looked at her confused as to why she was thanking me. "You were such a good friend to Allison. You were always there for her no matter what, so thank you." I gave her a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I replied, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you. Why don't you go sit with the other girls. I saved seats for you in the front." With that she turned and began talking to somebody else.

I started to enter the church when I felt a hand grab my wrist to keep me from leaving. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Jason Dilaurentis. He was staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes that were full of grief and sorrow. We just stared at each other for a few moments. His blue eyes staring into my hazel ones. In the back of my mind I heard Allie's voice _You know Jason has had a crush on you since the seventh grade. _Yeah when she said that she freaked me out, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to him. There was something about him. I don't know if its because he is mysterious or what but something has always drawn me to him. Anyway we were just staring at each other. Him with an expression of trying to figure me out. Like I'm the most interesting mystery that has to be solved. He was reading into every one of my movements and my facial expressions. He finally broke the silence.

"Hey" he said sadly.

"Um... Hi, I know its stupid of me to ask, but are you okay?" I asked with a hint of worry becoming apparent on my face. He gave me a sad smile.

"I guess I'm as good as I can be in this situation. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this, you know?" He asked.

"Ya I know what you mean. I think its gonna take me awhile to completely come to terms with this." I agreed.

"Ya." _That's it? That's all he had to say. Still a man of few words. _He was back to staring at me, trying to figure out what I was feeling I guess. He always used to be able to read me like an open book.

"Brook, are you ready to go in?" Hanna asked. I jumped a little at the sound of her voice behind me. I could have sworn I saw Jason smirk when I jumped.

"Umm... Ya I'll be right there." I turned back to Jason. "Uh... I'm gonna go in, but I'll talk to you after." I said and turned to leave.

"Alright Brooky. See you later." He said in a really sexy voice. I couldn't help the blush that came to my cheeks. I hadn't heard him call me that in more than a year. I always thought it was cute when he called me by my nickname. I went in and sat with my friends. This was gonna be a long service.

* * *

Jason's POV

Today was the day. The day the my baby sister would be laid to rest. This past week had been draining and I have been dreading this day for a long time. Its no secret that Allie and I weren't close as we got older, but when we were younger we had a pretty good relationship. Looking at the pictures on my dresser one stands out. It was a picture of Allie and I at the beach in California. I think that is one of the happier memories I had with her as we got older. That was one of the many vacations we took with Logan and Brooklyn's family. Our families had been close friends for a long time. The picture was a snapshot of me giving Allie a piggyback ride. If I remember correctly it was Brook who took that picture. That was a rare moment when my sister and I were actually getting along. Ever since she went missing I have come to miss her a lot. After the night of her disappearance I went to rehab to kick my drug and alcohol problems. Its because of them I don't remember a thing that happened that night.

Getting ready for the funeral is difficult. I put on my black suit and blue tie. My parents and I left the house to get to the church early. My parents are both torn up over this. I know in their hearts the feel that they lost the wrong kid. Not even 5 minutes after we arrived at the church others started to arrive. They greeted us. Saying thinks like "I'm sorry for you're loss." and all that crap. It wasn't until she walked in that I started paying attention. She was over talking to my mom and I couldn't help but take in her beauty. She had changed a lot since the last time I saw her. Her long auburn red hair that she used to straighten all the time was now curly. She is a bit taller and I can't help but check out her body. She looks amazing, she is even more beautiful than last time I saw her. If that's even possible. I saw her start to walk in when I made a split second decision and grabbed her arm. She turned around and her beautiful hazel eyes met my cold blue ones. She may have changed, but her eyes were the same. They still held warmth when she looked at me, but there was sorrow in them to. Just by looking at her I could tell what she was feeling, but not really what she was thinking. She was like a puzzle that I would never find the last piece to. I finally found the courage to speak.

"Hey." I said. My heart started beating faster and faster.

"Umm... Hi. I know it's stupid of me to ask, but are you okay?" she asked with worry written all over her face. I was touched that she actually seemed to care how I was doing. Nobody else seemed to.

"I guess I'm as good as I can be in this situation. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this, you know?" I asked. Its true I was still trying to get over the shock of it all. I can't believe my little sister in never coming back. I'm trying to be strong on the outside, but on the inside I'm devastated.

"Ya I know what you mean. I think its gonna take me awhile to completely come to terms with this." she agreed. I know how hard this must be for her. Hell she and Allie were more like sisters than best friends.

"Ya." I said.I always wondered why Brook was friends with Allison. Allison could be so manipulative sometimes. Hell she found out about my crush on Brook and told her, but I don't think Brook believed it. Yes, I had, no still have a crush on Brook. I know it may sound weird, but I feel like she is the only one that understands me. Everything about her draws me in. I was about to say something else when Hanna interrupted and asked Brook to come in. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her jump. She must have been really focused on something right before Hanna came over. Brook turned to me.

"Uh... I'm gonna go in, but I'll talk to you after." she said quickly and started to walk away.

"Alright Brooky. See you later." I said flirtatiously. I know I really shouldn't be doing this at my sister's funeral, but I could have sworn I saw her blush as she walked away.

There was a while until the service actually began.

"Jason." I looked up to see who said my name. Logan. He still looked the same, just more muscular, but he is a marine so I should have expected that.

"Logan, it has been a while. How've you been?" I greeted. I should have known if Brook was here he would be too. Don't get me wrong he my best friend, but if he ever found out that I have a crush on Brook he would kill me. He is extremely protective of her.

"Ok I guess. Never mind me, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm ok." I said unconvincingly.

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth." He exclaimed. He always knew when I was lying.

"Fine, I'm a mess. My little sister is never coming back, and if I was more like you she might still be here." I told him truthfully. I felt so guilty.

"Hey, do not blame yourself for this, it is not your fault. I just can't even imagine what you are feeling though. I can't imagine how I would feel if I lost Brook. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you, man." He gave me a sad smile and walked in. I always admired him when we were teenagers. The service is about to begin, so I walk in and take my seat.

* * *

(Brook's POV)

The service was nice, but the whole time I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I didn't cry, I think I am out of tears. Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and I all sat together. There were various speeches by Allie's family. After her family spoke they invited anyone that wanted to say something to come up and speak. I wasn't going to, there was no way I could, it would be to painful. I was shocked to see who stood up and went to make a speech. Logan.

"Hey everybody. I'm Logan for those of you that don't know me. Anyway, Allison was my best friend's little sister, as well as my little sister's best friend. Allie was always so full of life and energy. In a way she was like another little sister to me because we all spent so much time together." He started. He was staring at me while he was speaking.

"I remember going on vacations with her family. We all got along great and had the best time together. Allie always used to make fun of me, but it was all good natured. She spoke the truth even when it was hard to hear, and I respected that about her. She died way to young and I will miss her." He finished in a whisper.

He went over to the music stand where the musicians were playing and asked to barrow a guitar. "Allie always loved it when my sister and I would sing for her, so I thought we could share this with you guys today. Brook can you come up her?" He asked.

I was shocked. Why was he doing this to me? I hadn't been able to bring myself to sing since our step dad died. (I will get into that later.) Singing was more of a hidden talent for me here in Rosewood. The only one that really knew was Allie. Slowly I sttod up and made my way to Logan.

He whispered the song in my ear and he started to play and I started to sing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_ Uh oh, uh oh_

_ Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_ She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_  
_ And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_ Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_ The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_ The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_ I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_ I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_ But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_ There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_ Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_ ...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_ What I never did is done_

_ A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_ They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_ And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_ Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_ If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_ Uh oh (uh, oh)_  
_ The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_  
_ Go with peace and love_  
_ Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_ Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_ The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls. _I finished and there was applause.

I went and sat back down and the service continued a while longer. Then we went to the cemetery where she was laid to rest. Her family and us girls put a handful of dir into the hole. Then it was over. Allie was gone. All us girls grouped together and talked for a while when we were approached by a detective.

"Hello girls, my name is Detective Wilden. And I am gonna be investigating the murder of Allison Dilaurentis. I'm going to uncover what really happened that summer and as of right now you are all persons of interest." he said. Then he turned around and left.

"Wait we already told them all we knew about that night, so why are we suspects?" Hanna asked.

"Cause now instead of it being a missing person investigation its a murder." Spencer said. Not even a second later all our phones simultaneously rang. We read the text out loud it said : _I'm still here bitches, and I know everything. ~A_

**_Ok so that was chapter 3. Sorry it took a while to get up. Please Review. The more reviews I get the faster I will post. Sorry this chapter was kinda long but I felt like I needed to include all of this so ya. Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 hope you guys like it! Please Review!**

(Brook's POV)

I was shocked to say the least. Who was this person, and why did it seem like they wanted revenge on us? All us girls just stood there to shocked to say anything. I was brought out of my shocked state when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey Brook!" They yelled. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Noel Kahn.

"Oh uh... Hey Noel." I replied stumbling over my words.

"You ok?" His eyes were filled with concern for me. It was sweet that he really cared.

"Uh ya I'm fine, just taking everything that happened today in." I said.

"Ya, by the way I wanted to tell you I thought you sounded beautiful when you sang today. I didn't know you could sing."

"Oh, that, well I don't know I guess I just wanted it to be my little secret you know. But thank you. Honestly that is the first time I have sung since my step-dad died." I said sadly.

"Oh ya I heard about that I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

"Its fine. I actually should get going, but I will see you around." I said and gave him a sad smile before waving goodbye.

All that talk with Noel about the singing thing brought up memories of why I stopped. Truth be told when I moved to Ohio I turned to singing to help me get through it. But then about 5 months ago my step-dad was killed in a car accident. That was one of the hardest times I have gone through in my life. My mom married my step-dad Paul when I was about 7. He was really the only father figure I ever had because I hadn't seen my real dad since I was five. Paul was more like a real father and we were very close. He always believed in me and encouraged me to sing and share my gift with the people I love. After he died I didn't want to sing anymore because it reminded me of him and it was just to painful.

I made my way back to the car and waited for my mom and my brother. We drove home in silence.

* * *

_One week later_

Its been a week since the funeral and since I was last contacted by this A person. I wonder if they have forgotten about me. Maybe they aren't after me. School has been long and stressful since I came back, but I have to say I do love our English class. I have the class with Aria. The other plus about the class is that the teacher, Mr. Fitz is extremely hot. Not that I would ever think about dating him, so not my type. I can tell Aria like this teacher to. She is always staring at him when she thinks nobody is looking, but I see it. Aria definitely has a crush.

As for me my love life is a short story cause as of now I don't have one. I do have my eye on someone though. Noel Kahn. I've had a crush on him for a long time. I always thought he was really good looking and he has always been really sweet to me. It was the end of the day and I was walking to my locker when I was approached by none other than Noel himself.

"Hey Brook." He said with his signature grin.

"Hey Noel, what's up?" I asked. He gave a nervous laugh before he answered.

"Umm... well I was wondering since tomorrow is Friday if maybe you want to go see a movie and maybe have dinner or something?" He asked nervously. I couldn't help but blush.

"Ya, I'd love to." I answered with a bright smile.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Ya that will work. See ya." I gave a small wave before walking home.

* * *

Its Friday and I just got home from school. Tonight is my date with Noel. I really want to look good tonight. I was about to go pick out my clothes when my phone beeped. I had a text from and unknown number. My blood ran cold and slowly I read the text.

**Either you tell your friends that you are a convicts daughter or your mom will pay. ~A**

Ok what the hell? Nobody knew that. How?

My phone beeped with another text. It was a picture of a smashed car. **Better hurry and tell them before your mom gets off work. ~A**

Oh God, no I can't lose another parent. Which means I have to break my promise to my mom and tell my friends. Tears started to well in my eyes and I sent out a group text telling the girls to come over. Once they were all here I told them.

"What's wrong Brooky? You look like you saw a ghost." said Aria.

"I have to tell you guys something or else A is gonna hurt my mom." I said quickly.

"Brook you can tell us anything." Spencer said comfortingly.

"Ok so remember how I told you that my real dad left when I was 5?" they all nodded their heads. "Well the truth is he is in prison. When I was five we were living in Michigan, and one day I was playing out front with the neighbor kids. Well, I was on the sidewalk when this guy in a car hit me because he wasn't paying attention because he was on the phone. My dad then hopped in the car and went after the guy and got into an argument with him. They guy tried to push my dad and that's when my dad punched him and walked away. Apparently the guy was knocked out and went into a coma. He died a few days later. My dad was convicted of murder and I haven't seen him since he visited me in the hospital the day after I was hit by that car."

It was quiet for a moment and I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"Brook we don't judge you for what happened. You didn't have any control over that and we understand why you didn't tell us." Spence said.

My phone beeped again and my face went white. I read the text. **Looks like mommy will live to see another day, for now. Better watch your back Brook. Kisses~ A **

I read the text out loud to the girls.

"Why is A going after you?" Hanna wondered.

"I don't know, but what if they make me do something worse next time?" I asked.

" I don't know Brook, but do you want us to stay the night?" Han asked. Shit I totally forgot I have a date in an hour and a half.

"Oh God, I forgot I have a date tonight."

"What with who?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Uh. Noel Kahn." I said quietly.

"Oh my God. Yay he finally had the balls to ask you out! Lets get you ready. Come on girls." And with that Hanna led everyone up to my room.

* * *

An hour later my hair was in its natural curl. Hanna insisted upon it. My make-up was done and now it is time to find something to wear. I walk into my closet and sort through all my clothes. When Hanna found something. Since it was a casual movie date Hanna picked a pair of light blue jeans with a few rips on the legs, and a white lacy tank top. To add some color she accessorized it with a multicolor plaid scarf around my neck. For shoes she picked a pair of chestnut brown ankle boots. I put the clothes on and as I was doing a final check in the mirror the doorbell rang.

"Ok guys I'll see you later." I said walking down the stairs.

"We expect every detail Brook!" Hanna yelled.

The doorbell rang again and I opened it. There stood Noel Kahn. He looked handsome as usual in a blue button up and black jeans.

"Wow Brook you look beautiful." He says with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I say giving him a wink.

We drive to the movie theater talking about random things. We get tickets to see Thor just cause it was playing at the time. I'm not gonna go through all the details of the date, but lets just say there was a lot of kissing until the credits were rolling. My lips are swollen and my hair is a mess. I tell Noel I'm going to the lady's room to freshen up. As I'm fixing my hair and reapplying my lip-gloss I feel like someone is watching me again. This is getting creepy. I do one last check in the mirror than bolted out of there.

Now that the movie is over Noel took me to the Rosewood Grill for dinner. His phone rings.

"Hey Brook, I gotta take this I'll be back in a minute." He said and went outside. I sat there waiting for a while zoning out when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and see Jason? What the hell? Why is he here?

"Um hi Jason." I said letting the confusion show on my face.

"Hey Brook. You here alone?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"No actually I'm on a date." I answered. I noticed that his smile quickly turned into a frown. His eyes are full of something that looks like hurt.

"Oh... Uh who's the lucky guy?" He asked sadly.

"Noel Kahn." I said quietly trying not to meet his eyes.

"Oh." is all he said. We stared at each other for I don't know how long until I heard Noel speak.

"Hey sorry about that." He said. "Oh, hey Jason."

"Uh hey. Sorry to interrupt your date. I'll leave now." He spared me one last glance and walked outside.

Noel and I finished dinner and he took me home.

"I had fun tonight." I told him.

"Ya me too." He said and leaned in to kiss me. After a half hour of making out he left. The girls bombarded me with questions so I told them pretty much everything leaving out a few details here and there. After we all decide we should go to bed. Everyone else is asleep, but I'm still awake. For some reason I can't get the look of Jason's face when he found out I was on a date out of my mind. I fell asleep thinking about him.

**So what do ya'll think? How do you like the Brook and Jason relationship so far? Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been a while. With finals and everything the past few weeks were crazy. Here is chapter 5. Let me know what you think I will post the next chapter soon if I get 5 reviews.**

(Jason's POV)

Of course she was on a date, but it had to be Noel Fucking Kahn. I've hated that kid since, well I met him. All he is looking for is sex. I don't want Brook to get hurt. If he hurts her I will kill him. I already want to kill that bastard Tyler for what he did to her.

Like tonight, every night I lay awake in bed thinking of her. No matter what I do I can't get her off my mind. She's the main reason I'm staying in Rosewood, yes I am trying to figure out what happened to Allie, but I also want to make sure Brook is okay. I don't want the same thing that happened to my sister to happen to her.

* * *

(A's POV)

All 4 bitches is one house this should be fun!

* * *

(Brook's POV)

It's around 2 in the morning and I still can't sleep. Everybody else is sound asleep and I can't turn my stupid brain off. My mom isn't home, she had to leave on a business trip last night that she forgot to tell me about. Logan is at a friend's house for the night, so its just me and the girls. Finally, I'm starting to fall asleep.

_Crash_

_Creek..._

I bolt up as does everyone else.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Hanna asked.

"Guys I think someone is in here." I said.

"Could it be your brother?" Spence asked.

"No way, he would have texted me and told me."

_Shatter..._

"Oh my God, someone is definitely in here." Emily exclaimed.

"I'll go down and look." I said quietly.

"No Brook you are not going by yourself we will go with you." Aria replied.

We start walking down the stairs and I see someone's shadow. We crept down to the first floor to see the mess my house is in. A window is broken by the kitchen as is a vase that had beautiful roses in it. On the counter there was a large A in red rose petals.

"Oh my God A was in my fucking house just now!" I started crying.

"Hey what's this?" Spence asked. On the counter there was a yellow envelope with a DVD in it."

_Don't say I never gave anything good to you girls. If you keep doing what I tell you nobody will get hurt. Oh and Aria, better tell them soon! ~A_

"Tell us what soon?" asked Hanna.

"Not here guys, I don't feel safe here right now." Aria replied.

" We can go over to my house my parents are not home." Spencer suggested.

We all agreed and went upstairs to get our stuff.

* * *

(Jason's POV)

_Ring..._

"Huh..." I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Its 2:30 in the morning who could possibly be at the door? I get up and head for the door to find that nobody is there. Then I see Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Brook out walking. What the hell are they thinking walking around Rosewood at this time of night after what happened to Allison.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled out to them.

"Going to my house, why do you care?" Spencer retorted.

"Cause you girls are Allie's best friends and you shouldn't be out by yourselves at this time of night." I stated walking down to meet them.

I noticed all the girls were white as ghosts and looked like they had been crying.

"What's wrong you girl look terrified and I thought you were all sleeping over at Brook's house." I asked confused.

"How did you know that?" Hanna asked warily.

"Because Brook told me that tonight when we ran into each other. Now what happened?" I asked again this time looking at Brook.

"S..Someone broke into my house while we were sleeping." She stuttered.

"Oh my God are you guys ok?" I asked with concern.

"Ya we're fine we just decided to go to Spence's house. We figured it would be safer." Brook replied with more strength in her voice.

"Jason what were you doing out here anyway?" Brook asked a bit skeptically.

"Someone rang my doorbell and I went to see who it was. Whoever it was left before I got there." I replied.

"Oh, Ok well we are going back to my house, bye Jason." Spencer said and the started walking again. Brook gave me a sad and worried look and came running up to me.

"You haven't heard from my brother have you?" She asked with concern.

"No I haven't, why?" I asked looking into her hazel eyes.

"I tried to call him and text him tell him what happened and he hasn't responded which isn't like him." She said her eyes starting to fill with tears."

I wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. I felt so bad about what she is going through right now.

"Don't worry I'm sure he is fine. I will try to get ahold of him if you want." I tried to reassure her.

"Thanks Jason that would be great." She replied looking up into my eyes.

"I should go my friends are waiting for me." And she left me standing there. Watching her retreating form.

* * *

(Brook's POV)

"What the hell was that about Brook?" Spencer questioned as soon as I got inside. She was referring to me going back to Jason.

"I was asking him about my brother. They are friends you know." I replied.

" Ya well we can't trust him he might be Allie's killer. Same with Toby." Spence said looking at Em.

"Wait Em. You've been hanging out with Toby?" Hanna asked.

"Em, the police even think he did it." Aria informed.

"Well I don't think he did" Em replied " and Aria whats this secret A wants you to tell us."

Aria's eyed got huge.

"Um A wants me to tell you that I'm dating Mr. Fitz." She said really fast.

"WHAT!" we yelled at the same time.

**Hope you guys liked it Review and I will post more soon!**


End file.
